school life is complicated
by arashifordream
Summary: ok. so this is exactly like the other fic except the other one was a draft. whoops.   Matthew has been invisible all his life but can one period of gym class change that?FAIL SUMMARY. also some fruk, usuk, spamano.
1. Chapter 1

Meetings and greetings.

Mathew always hated gym class. Not because he was bad at sports. Oh no, in fact he loved sports-especially hockey- but, alas, he had asthma. By asthma I mean stop-breathing-by- just -running-one-meter kind. So there he sat next to a not-so-injured albino watching other kids get smacked down right into the face or people laughing at what just happened.

Gilbert always hated gym class. He hated all sports in general. He had an athlete's body that could win loads and _loads_ of gold medals if he wanted to but he was waaaaaaay to "awesome" to be anywhere _**near**_ sweaty people shouting at him and barking orders at him.** NO ONE **told the awesome Gilbert Belshmicht what to do. So he just had Francis whip up a fake doctors note that said he had a sprained ankle.

Gilbert scanned the gym to see anything of interest to entertain him.' _Antonio fawning over Romano? Boooring, Francis groping anything his hands could get a hold on? That's normal shit. Hot blond staring at Gilbird? Hmmm. This could be interesting'._

Subtlety, Gilbert scooter over to the clueless blonde, took hold of his beloved bird and held him in front of Mathew

Mathew's eyes zoomed in on his pale companion's bird next to him that-somehow- ended up in front of his face,

"Fuck. If you wanna see him just ask," Gilbert said a bit too vulgar for Mathews liking,

"Oh, um, yes, no his eyes just freaked me out a little, eh?" he quietly corrected the man, staring at the floor drawing little circles with his finger.

Gilbert stared with his mouth agape.

Mathew felt something burn at his sides. He slowly turned to his head to the side to see what the cause was. And** there, **in front of him were a pair of crimson red orbs glaring at him,

" o-oh no! I- I di-didn't mean to insult you," he stuttered, franticly shaking his hands trying his best to gesture he meant no harm. He saw the albino twitch-making him more jumpy than before- then he prepared for the worst. He saw him …burst out laughing?

Now Mathew was really confused. Had he said something funny? Was this a way the boy showed his anger? he mentally slapped himself for that previous thought,' _why would someone laugh when they angry?' _

Turned out his "mental slap" wasn't mental at all-Quite physical actually- and it stung like a bitch. Gilbert laughed even harder, slapping his hands on the bench they sat on as he wiped away a non-existent tear,"yo…you st…stutter?" he said a little breathless from his little laugh. Mathew blushed and Gilbert went into a whole new uproarious fit of laughter,

"oh.. Oh ye…yeah. I ne...never got a name," Gilbert said still a little breathless," mines awesome but you can call me Gilbert", he reached out a hand, signaling for Mathew to shake, " m-mathew. Mathew Williams," he said shaking the hand blushing harder a little harder making the other boy chuckle,

" nice to meet you."

Just then they heard a crash.

Then a screaming Spaniard.

Then a screaming Italian.


	2. The pageant

Misleading incidents.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was always happy. When he fell he would just smile and say "whoops!" and when someone would break something of importance to him he would forgive them instantly and flash them his signature goofy grin. He was pretty much the world's nicest guy on earth.

That is, unless you angered him.

Then all hell breaks loose. Incidentally someone did anger him. And all hell did break loose.

Sadık Adnan had just hit Romano. Hit him with a ball of course but he fell none the less, spraining his ankle. Antonio's whole face fell as Sadik smiled," Whoops. "He said, no remorse in his voice what so ever, "Serves him right not paying attention".

Antonio strode up to the Turkish man. He smiled, the whole class shivering under his not-so-happy grin. He lifted up his right hand, knuckles turning white at what now seemed like a balled fist.

it _seemed_ like a balled fist because it was moving so fast most people would miss it if they didn't concentrate.

His clutched hands make impact right to sadiks nose, almost breaking it.

The Turkish man let out a pained shriek as Kiku came running to his side helping him up. Well, was trying to. And of course the Grecian would be angry seeing his boyfriend all over the person he loathed most in the world.

Romano on the other hand let out a quiet cheer," Go Tomato bastard!" He yelled. The said "tomato bastard" walked over to Romano, checking his injuries not noticing Romano's blush. Without a warning Antonio stood up, Carrying Romano bridal style," O-Oi bastard! What are you doing?" Romano screamed," I'm taking you to the nurse!" Antonio responded, his smile back in action."But I can walk you idiot!" She yelled. The Spanish man looked over at Romano," Mi amor are you saying you don't want to be carried?" Romano's voice faltered,"…fine tomato bastard" His voice coming out weaker than intended. Antonio smile beamed as he walked away, His little "Lovi" In his arms.

"Whoa. Drama right there". Exclaimed Gilbert, chewing on a piece of gum.

" Um. What was that all about?" The Canadian asked, his face overflowing with oblivion.  
'_Mein gott he is cute. Wait. Did I just think that?_' The albino mans eyes wandered, question forgotten.

"Hello? Gilbert?" Matthew waved a hand in front of his face. Gilbert slapped his hands away,'Yeah yeah one sec. Im thinking." He said," Well you see. Most of this school is…well…They are very open about sexuality." Gilbert went on to explain how this school was, as he put it "Filled with pretty boy. I swear they're girls who had sex changes" and how they had their anuel "Miss Prince pageant" Where the boys dress in drag for a chance to win money. And a lot of it. It was the biggest selling festival they had. Gilbert stopped talking and looked over to the blond," You know you look like a girl too". He said, whistling," I bet you could win".

Matthew slapped him. Hard," I am not a girl!" He shouted, his voice raised the highest it could go," Dude. You slapped me. And your voice is, like tiny," He said rubbing his cheek," I swear if you had boobs you would,," He gestured his hands around his chest," You know. I think you would get along well with Katyusha…" He wandered off. Matthew gave another hard smack before the bell rang. He stomped off as Gilbert was left their in a daze,' _He's really cute when his angry. Fuck not again.'_


	3. School life has never been so hectic

Mathew made sure to hide his face as he stormed off, 'Of all the nerve! Me! a girl!' He pondered on the idea for a second, then laughed to himself, drawing attention."Why are you so happy?"

The blond jumped, looking behind him to see his brother, who was, surprisingly, sulking.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, eh?"

Alfred slouched even lower," Arthur is being a bitch."

Mathew mockingly gasped," That was rather insulting!" He said, his words dripped with sarcasm.

"What can I say, it's a relationship built on insults." Mathew snorted and went to his locker.

"Like it was totally like soap!"

'There is only one person in the whole school that speaks like that.'

"Alfred!" Mathew's hunch was right.

'How you doing felix?" Alfred asked, not really curious. Felix was all too keen to answer," Antonio like totally beat the shit out of Sadik!" Mathew looked over to see the hyper blonds' friend roll his eyes. He chuckled and took out his needed items for the next class. He took out a folded piece of paper, gently unfolding it,' Next period is German huh?' He silently trudged along, leaving behind two oh-so-energetic blonds. And a passive aggressive brunet.

Mathew walked into his class and could not believe what he was seeing.

The whole room had been turned into a war zone. He could see books flung up high into the air, bags thrown back and forth, tables upturned and tipped to make a fort. And one energetic albino.

Next to an equally energetic Italian. Next to a furious Spaniard.

'Well no wonder.'

Mathew turned his head to see Sadik shouting orders to "capture him alive". This has got to have been one of the most serious fake war games he'd ever seen. And the most amusing. He hid behind the teacher's desk, observing, hoping not to get hit by anything.

That was until the one and only Sadik saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"INTRUDER!"

Matthew froze. He looked around at the people beginning to surround him,

'...shit.'

He quickly got up, picking up his bag as he went, jumping into the nearest table trench-fort he could find. He past four other mini forts till he got to Gilberts.

"You're late."

Matthew sighed,

"Late? I didn't know I had a scheduled meeting."

The silver haired boy laughed, and pointed over to the identical blond waving angrily at them,

"I didn't know there were other yous."

Matthew looked over his shoulder to see where Gilbert was pointing at.

'My brother? Why didn't I just jump into his fort? Or better yet see him?'

He breathed in getting ready to shout out to Alfred only to be stopped by his fort companion,

"I don't think that's such a great idea."

He pointed to Sadik," It's not like he'd hear you anyway with that girly voice of yours," He continued inspecting his nails.

Matthew slapped him on the head.


End file.
